This Close
by FutureMrsCarlson
Summary: Yeah, I know. This has been done about a million times. Edward left, He never came back. There was no cliff diving, based on the song by Flyleaf. Rated T for minor language and rape. AU ExB
1. Chapter 1

This Close

AN: I own no characters but my own! They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

_May 25, 2007_

_He never returned. I know I've been saying this a million times since last year, but I still can't believe he left! I thought he loved me. I guess he didn't care. I don't care anymore. I'm graduating tomorrow, leaving high school in the dust. Maybe I'll have better luck at Yale. My counselor says I need to give him up. That's what I'm going to do. I'll be better off._

One Year Later…..

"Hey Iz!" A voice behind me yelled, "Wanna go out tonight? There's this awesome party over at…." I roll my eyes. Nataleigh. I should have known. Since I started school here she's been after me to go to all of these parties with her. "No, Nat. I have homework to do. It's the middle of the semester, remember?" I reply. "But Bella! It's at the Cullen's! You have to come with me! It's going to be the biggest party of the semester!" Did she just say…….no, it's not possible. They left. No. I can't think about it. "Even more reason for me NOT to go. Don't you remember what I told you about WHY I have to go to a counselor?" I tell her. I'm even on medication because of that bastard! I do miss Alice though……"Okay. I'll go. But only on ONE condition." I finally reprieve my protest. "What's that Iz?" She asks curiously. " We need to find Alice."

Five Hours Later…..

"Bella? Is that you? You look so….different." She answers, "What will Ed…….." I cut her off, "Alice! Shut up! You need to cloud your thoughts! Please?" she hugs me, "Yay! Bella's back!" I scratch at my scalp awkwardly, "Actually, it's Isabella, Iz, or a very, VERY select few call me Bella now. But, we'll chat later. We need to catch up. I am coming to the Cullen's party tonight……and I kinda need something to wear…..got any Ideas?" Alice zones out for a second, "I have the perfect idea!"

_**A/N::Yup. I just left ya hangin. Kill me, threaten me, do whatever you will, but I plan to update once about every two weeks. **____** REVIEW ME!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the lengthy update time guys. **** Not many reviews to know if anyone really likes it or if they have even taken the time to read my writing. :/ So, More reviews = More speedy update! Okay? Also, I've had mondo stress with the ACT on the 12****th**** of June (US Time) and other boy problems (haha) Okay, forward we go! **** Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the song belongs to Flyleaf! I only own my own characters. :O damn….**

"Alice! Stop it! Why don't we catch up first! The Party is in 5 hours!" I yell, well beg is more like it.

"Because Iz, I know exactly what you are supposed to look like tonight, and it takes two for make up, one for hair, and one for dress and well, shoes….speaking of, do you mind if you wear converse tonight? Oh and if I dye your hair? I was thinking a lighter shade of Auburn…" Alice says trailing off.

Figures, total Barbie Bella make-over time. "Sure Alice, You can do whatever you wish with my hair, and Converse are perfectly okay with me." I reply.

"Okay, thanks Bells. You're being a lot less stubborn, what happened to that?" Alice asks me, whilst looking through one of the five make-up cases she brought into my apartment.

"Well, when you guys left, I became uber depressed, and Charlie sent me to a therapist and it turns out I am OCD, Clinically Depressed, and Bi-Polar. So, I'm on meds for all of that now." I reply with a sheepish look on my face, and maybe a slight blush.

"I am soooooooo sorry! I didn't….." Alice apologizes right as I cut her off.

"I don't want apologies from you, or anyone but…..him." I manage to choke out. I'm still unable to say his name, although, I am able to write it out for the most part. Unfortunately, as if I want to, I begin to tear up.

"Come now, stop crying. I'm going to call Esme and Rose, and We are going to get you done faster. Okay?" Alice replies, giving me a sincere hug.

"Okay Al." I answer, trying to force a smile on my face.

For the next five minutes I listen to Alice giving Rosalie and Esme instructions.

"Now Rose, you CANNOT tell Emmett ANYTHING about what you are about to do." A quick pause, "No. Not Carlisle either Esme, do this, for me, no, not just for me, for….." A whisper, " Yes it is her for sure. Yes. I love you too Esme. See you in a sec." She hangs up the phone and walks back in to talk to me. "They're on their way. They've missed you Bella, we ALL have."

My front door slams. "Next time shut the door a little more gently…Please?" I yell in a slightly sarcastic tone, "I've missed you guys!" I attack Esme first, then Rosalie, enveloping both of them in anxious hugs. "Never leave me again, even if HE does." I say, crying.

"We promise Bella. Lets get you two back together okay?" Esme says in her motherly way.

"Okay. Here's what I'm thinking…Rose, hair, Esme, make-up. I'll get her outfit together…." Alice begins rambling. "I want a light Auburn color with it curled and half up…Light natural colors, blues, also. I've got everything you'll need here. I'll be back." Alice gets all of her orders out, then looks at me, "I promise."

"Thank you. Before we do anything, the human needs to eat and take her medication." I say sheepishly, blushing.

Esme and Rosalie look at each other, then back at me, "Medication?" they ask at the same time.

I giggle and tell them all about it. "Well, you see, when you guys left me, I was totally catatonic, depressed, really. I'd write e-mails to Alice every day, wake up screaming in the night, wouldn't eat much, plus, I'd lost touch with all of my friends. So, after all of that had happened, Charlie decided to send me to a counselor. Turns out, I'm OCD, Clinically Depressed, and Bi-Polar. We decided to go with medication instead of leaving it untreated. So, there you have it." I finish. Both of their mouths were left hanging wide open, obviously shocked by the trauma their leaving caused me.

"Bella, we're so…" Esme attempts.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry Esme, but really, the only one I want pleading for my forgiveness is Ed….Edw…..Edwa….him." I finally say, attempting to say is name, but yet again, failing. I decide on a peach with sugar, a couple slices of lunch meat, and a can of Pepsi for lunch. Upon finishing, Esme and Rose whisk me off into the bedroom to work on my hair and make-up.

"I'm baack!" I hear Alice in the kitchen…..in my fridge? "I hope you don't mind that I went shopping for you, Bella, I didn't want you to have to do it later."

"O….kay….." I manage to reply between Esme doing my lip gloss and lip liner.

_Two hours later…._

"Okay. Here's what I got for you to wear…" I see a sapphire blue party dress with plenty of tulle and the back zips up as to not ruin my hair and make-up. Plus, a pair of gray and black converse low tops, a pair of silver stud earrings, and a pretty sapphire blue necklace/bracelet set.

"You look….like one of us." Alice tells me, before I ever get to look in a mirror, and she was right. I did look like one of them.

"Wow." Was all I could muster up for words to describe myself.

"Can we catch up now?" Rosalie asks. "I've been dying to get to know the new, more fashionable Bella." We all laugh. Typical Rosalie.

_Two hours later…_**(I know…..sorry about the time skips)**

Here I am, at the Cullen's house, standing on the front porch with Alice. I can't believe it. I get to see him, my Edward, after three years. I take a deep breath as Alice drags me through the front door. "Stay right here, I'll go get Jasper and you two can dance for awhile so I can find my brother." Alice tells me, I simply nod in reply. I notice the song currently playing is "This Close" by one of my favorite bands, Flyleaf. I hum along quietly until Alice shows back up, with Carlisle in tow. "Sorry, I couldn't find Jazz, but Carlisle said he'd gladly dance with you." Carlisle nods in agreement.

"I've missed you." I tell him while we dance awkwardly on the dance floor.

"Glad to have you back, Bella." Carlisle says in reply. All of the sudden, I see a head shoot in our direction, "Crap" I mumble under my breath.

**A/N:: Any Ideas on the mysterious person? If someone…other than Wendy…answers it correctly in a review, then they get a cameo character! Yes, I said it CAMEO! Wendy…oh bestie of mine….You get one anyways. **** R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know that none of you, except ONE person reviewed after chapter 2…and it's kinda peeving me…..so please, PLEASE review! I mean seriously, my fem slash for ****U****glies has more reviews than this story and I mean really, that thing is FULL of crappy lemony descriptions! So, seriously, review! Onward to Chapter 3! **

**Alice: Ahem…..**

**Me: Oh yeah Oops….I don't own anyone but my characters!**

"Bella? Is that really you?" the mysterious person asks.

"Geesh. Won't he EVER leave me alone?" I think to myself while Carlisle looks at me with a curious look on his face.

"Mike Newton" I whisper in his ear, "My own personal human stalker" I explain with a slight smirk on my face hoping he'd get the slight joke about Edward practically stalking me in the beginning of our relationship.

"Oh. Shall we go find out where Alice disappeared to?" Carlisle replies, gladly obliging my need to get away from Mike.

I nod, giving him the silent okay, while he leads me off the dance floor and upstairs to hide from my stalker. "Thank you. You have no idea how weird he can get." I say, thanking him for about the twentieth time since he recommended that we leave the dance floor.

He pulls me into a side room and hugs me, promising to return soon. As soon as he leaves the room, I see one of my friends from Photography II class. "Analie!" I holler into the hallway, hoping she recognizes my voice.

"Oh my Eric! **(Inside joke for you True Blood fans! I am sooo team Eric) **Is that you Iz? You look amazing!" Analie practically screams, running up to get a closer look at the very different from normal looking Bella.

"Heh thanks. The Cullen women sure do have a way with making a girl look great." I mutter just a brief second before Alice shoos her out.

"But Alice!" I say totally disturbed that she'd do that to me.

"No buts! I need to talk to you, Bella." Alice mumbles in my ear as she closes the door to the room we're in, which I now recognize as Carlisle's office. "Now, you need to stay calm and very under-exuberant, he's not exactly sure about what I have to show him yet…."

"Thank you. For everything." I mumble as she exits the room. I walk over to one of the many windows in the room and stare out it at the party below. "I'm glad I'm not down there" I mumble to myself. Just then I feel a slight breeze and someone playing with my hair.

"I'm glad you aren't down there either." The stranger mumbles in my ear. This stranger isn't a stranger for long as I turn around only to find Mike standing in front of me cornering me against the wall. "Because if you were I couldn't be doing this right now." He says as he bends down and kisses me on the lips. I struggle against him, but he's too strong and he holds me there. "Stop struggling. You're making this too easy." Mike says between forceful kisses to my lips and neck.

"Mike stop it!" I yell hoping someone will hear me. His hands are at the back of my dress now, unzipping it. I give up. He's won. This is it. I'm going to lose my virginity to this sleaze ball. I yowl at the pain he causes when inserting himself in me.

"Shut up you whiny little bitch!" He yells at me then smacks me clean across the face. I lay there shaking. I don't think he even put on protection! "AAGH!" _Crash!_ Mike is thrown off me and across the room with great force. While I can, I scramble over to Carlisle's desk and curl up under it, hoping my savior saw me.

"You ignorant scum bag! How dare you touch her in that way! Alice come get Bella out of here! I have something to attend to!" My savior yells. Edward. I feel so ashamed. I was saving everything for him.

"Where is she?" Alice asks on her way in, as if she didn't already know. "Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asks me.

"Don't….Don't touch me….." I whimper a mere second before I lose all consciousness.

Alice POV

I panic as Bella slumps over in front of me. Edward's busy intimidating Mike to keep him distracted until the cops show up. "Carlisle!" I yell, picking Bella up as I take off from the room. I find Carlisle in the spare room, prepping for Bella. As soon as I get her into the pajamas he has set out on the bed, he gets an oxygen mask on her and preps his rape kit. "She won't be talking for several months. Not even to us. I think its best we keep her here. I'll go find Nataleigh and inform her of what's happened so she can bring Bella's clothes by here. The police will be here momentarily to commence investigation. Hurry up and begin on that rape kit." The police arrive soon after I brief him on everything.

Esme POV

"What's going on here?" Officer Thomas asks me when I meet him in the driveway.

"Well, you see, it's my daughter, Rosalie's, 20th birthday party and everything was fine, until my son, Edward, heard a girl yelling from my husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office. He then ran to see what was going on, and she found Mike Newton raping his fiancé`, Isabella Swan. He proceeded to throw him off Bella and distract him, so my daughter, Alice, could remove her safely from the room and into our sterile room, used for home visits. Bella is currently unconscious, and being tested for insemination and drugs in that room now, and Edward still has Mike cornered in this room here." I tell him as I lead him into Carlisle's office.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll take it from here, Edward." Officer Thomas tells us as he pulls out his cuffs and takes Mike into custody.

By this time, everyone down stairs has fled from the property, with the exception of my children of course, so I go ahead and check on Bella. "How is she?" I ask hopefully.

"Unconscious, although, I can now read her thoughts. It's as if her mind's been changed, weakened even." Edward says, standing off in a corner of the room.

"I already told you Edward, it's because of her medication. You changed her. You made her this way." Alice replies from the other side of the room. "I called her counselor and asked about her. I said it was a medical emergency. She's in a down cycle, like she has her highs and she has her very, very lows. This is one of those very, very low stages. It's been a year since you left. How can she not be hurting?" Alice tells Edward trying to explain what's going on with Bella's head.

Bella POV (Everything that Edward can see/hear)

Mike. I can still see his face; still feel his hand on my face. No one. Trust no one. I can see a bright light right in front of my eyes. Did I die from the trauma? No. That's not possible. I have to go through my check list. Pulse? Slightly elevated. Breathing? Stable. Pain? About a 7 in vaginal area, 3 in wrist. Mental stability? Contemplating returning to my old mute state. God I wish someone would just change me. Maybe it'll fix my screwed up brain.

Edward POV

"She wants to be changed." I say solemnly. I still remember what my poor Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked like when I found Mike on her. I can't be the one to turn her into a monster. I don't think anyone should. Yet, she's in so much agony. What to do?

Alice POV

Poor Bella. She must be in so much pain. "She wants to be changed" Edward announces, a slight discomfort in his voice. I won't be the one to do it is my first thought.

_*vision*_

"_Bella, Love, how do you feel?" Edward asks Bella. She's been changed. "Better. Much Better." _

_*end vision*_

"She's going to be changed. I just saw it. But by who?" I say out loud.

"I'll do it." Rosalie says coming in the doorway. Everyone looks at her. "What? It's not like any of you volunteered right away."

Rosalie bends down and bites Bella straight on her left breast, her wrists, her ankles, and her neck.

_**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! I will be updating soon. Tell me what ya think! **_

_**Taylor**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I had plot bunnies! **** I own nothing….except the plot aaaaannnnnnnndddddddd my own characters.**

Bella POV

The pain is intense. The heat burns through my hands. It intensifies as it burns through my arms and legs. Before long, my whole body feels as if I'm being burnt alive. I'm ready for this. I'm ready to be with him forever. I heard what he said.

_*Flashback*_

"_You ignorant scum bag! How dare you touch her in that way! Alice please get Bella out of here! I have something to attend to!" My savior yells. Edward._

_*end flashback*_

I know he still loves me. The pain is becoming more intense in my chest now, and less intense in the rest of my body. I feel my heart beating its last few beats.

"She'll open her eyes in 30.5 seconds." A sing song voice says in a kind of hushed tone.

"Finally. I hope she doesn't hate me now…." Yet another musical voice says.

I don't hate anyone. Who would think that?

"I don't hate you! Why would you think that?" I finally say my voice like a tinkling bell. I clutch my hands at my mouth, making sure that was my voice speaking and not someone reading my mind.

I roll off whatever surface I'm laying on and stand up.

"Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yes, Edward?" I reply.

"You look beautiful…..I mean you were beautiful before, but now…." He tells me, obviously at a loss for words.

"That means a lot coming from the guy who broke my heart and left me to pick up the pieces. Of course, I still love you, but that was a really assholeish move, Edward. Now I need to figure out how I'm going to get out of going to my therapist and psych doc. Well, at least I can possibly make my psychiatrist believe that I don't need meds anymore, but I might just stay with my therapist and just stall for a while until I get my eye color correct…." I ramble on and on, but sooner or later I'm interrupted by Edward.

"Bella, your eyes…..they're already a golden brown. You won't have to worry about it." He tells me, handing me a mirror so I can see my new reflection.

I'm beautiful. The first thing I see is my eyes, not quite the topaz color like theirs, but more like molten gold. My hair has gotten longer and shinier. I no longer have that natural blush that seemed to give my face any color at all. My eyelashes have grown darker, making the beautiful new color of my eyes stand out even more. My lips have gained a more natural reddish color. I kind of look like a modern-day Sleeping Beauty or Snow White.

"Bella!" Alice squeals from across the room.

"Yes Alice?" I ask, annoyed and obviously still surprised by my voice and noticing a slight burn in my throat.

"You need to hunt or you aren't going to be able to go anywhere." She replies.

The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I look at Edward. "Will you take me? I need to talk to you privately anyways."

"Of course I will Bella. You didn't even have to ask." He replies, more than willing to tend to my needs.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this! I had serious writer's block. **


End file.
